This invention relates to transmissions of the toroidal-race rolling-traction type. It relates in particular to ratio-varying components, or "variators", for such transmissions, the variators being of the kind in which each of a set of rollers transmitting traction between an input disc and an output disc is connected to hydraulic mechanism by which it is positioned, the roller position being a key factor in determining the transmitted ratio.